Stuck With Him
by koolkat42o
Summary: Botan is stuck with babysitting Hiei and she has to get a special necklace around his neck, but what will she do, when she wakes him up accidentally? find out inside


the day was bright in Ningenkai, and our little Botan was flying around in her magical oar. Her eyebrows furrowed and lips tilted slightly into a frown as she looked tentatively for a specific spiky haired fire demon.  
OoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOo

"But lord Koenma, why is it that I'm the one that has to watch over him?" Botan flailed her arms in protest. Koenma just sighed, resting his chin on his hands.  
"That reason is, Botan, because you are my top ferry girl," he continued closing his eyes "I can't have Kurama looking after him because of his studies for college, and Yusuke is busy with training his new apprentice and I'm sure he wouldn't want anyone to get in the way of that. and I certainly can't have Kuwabara to be his overseer, he would get himself killed in less than an hour" the tiny toddler opened his eyes, "besides maybe you'll have a good time..." Botan gave a menacing look as if she would have killed him right there on the spot. "...OK maybe not but you are the only one who could do this" The blue haired fairy girl gave an exasperated shrug.  
"But how am I going to get him to come with me? He'd probably just run back to Makai until I gave up," Botan placed her hands on her hips "How do i get him to come?"Koenma reached into one of his pockets, rummaging through all the items and possessions of his, slapping something on the desk. Botan peered over on the desk to get a better look of it.  
shimmering black and white, laid a necklace of jet black beads at the bottom a white cross was attached to it.  
One eyebrow flickered upwards,and her lips mad their way to one side on her face, she looked at Koenma in confusion  
"Take this and place it around that pesky little demon's neck, and this necklace is supposed to help keep the demon energy caged" Botan's head tilted to the side "ugh, in other words this necklace will not allow him to run away from you, it will direct him to where you need him to go, just take him into you're apartment and keep watch over him, the only one that can remove or disperse it is the one who placed it upon him in the first place"Koenma explained, holding up the magical object. Botan took the necklace and observed it, scanning over the white glistening jewels that seemed to be imprinted in the cross, and tried not to get lost in the blackness of the beads, it seemed to be a black hole that she had to stay away from. Looking up she nodded and bowed to her master and friend  
"Yes Sir" and she walked out closing the doors behind her "Why do I have to stay stuck babysitting Hiei...?"

OoOoOoOoOoOo End of Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOo

She had scanned the whole park until she came across a lone tree, and guess who was resting on a big she approached the tree slowly, Botan Thought things over on how the four years that had passed, Yusuke and Keiko got married, Kurama was already finnishing college with a masters degree in the medical field, and he had also started going out with Shizuru. Kuwabara on the other hand was still in his second year of college and was cramming all the time, but she would sometimes visit her old stayed with Genkai and helped her keep order around the temple with Yusuke's new apprentice. With Hiei she saw him seldom, but whenever she could she'd try to talk to him as much as she could, but Hiei isn't quite the conversational artist, although she knew that he visited Kurama all the time, she still didn't want to bother him too much. She missed them, she missed the old Reikai-Tentai...  
Botan stopped her oar right next to the sleeping koorime (fire demon) and took out the necklace, carefully she placed it around his neck when Hiei suddenly shifted his position, causing Botan to loose her balance, Grasping Hiei's shirt frantically as her feet slipped of her oar, she caused both of them to come hurdling towards the ground. Botan landed flat on her back, and something heavy landing on top of her had knocked her air out. Gasping for air, she tried to register what had happened; necklace...Hiei...Sleeping...Fall...,Blushing deeply, she tried to move under the heavy weight that glued her body to the ground 'Oh got I must of had woken up he's going to kill me!' her mind raced as the black haired koorime started to move. He became taller and more presumably stronger over the years as well.  
Moving with a quick jolt Hiei placed his hands on each side of Botan's face, his legs straddling her waist. Looking down at her through crimson eyes, Botan was ready for a barrage of insults and death threats she closed her eyes and imagined the worst, but it never came. no threatening to slit her throat, no curse words being uttered, no stupid Onna? Botan cracked open one violet pink colored eye, to see his expression. It was blank.

"Uhh..." was all she was able to mutter under his presence, then she realized their position, and she blushed red as a tomato. Hiei's blank expression turned into one of those that was a sly smirk.  
"Stupid Onna" he looked her over with the smirk slapped across his face  
"pervert!" she screamed, only it was already getting dark and there want anyone around to hear her "get off of me!" Her voice rang in his ear like oblivion (hell) itself, and he nearly winced.  
His smirk turned into a slight frown,"not until you tell me what this damned thing is" one of his hands grabbed the necklace in an attempt to break it.  
"Oh, that silly thing no need to worry about it, I just need to keep watch over you for a while that's it" his face twisted into one of those glares that always made the blue-nets skin crawl. he closed his eyes and his Jagan began to glow "OK, OK why don't we just work this out at my place Hiei..." Despite her attempts his Jagan kept glowing. Botan looked at him as his eyes finally open  
"Take it off NOW" Hiei commanded, his eyes like fiery flames. Botan desperately wished that he left towards the tree. after a moment of panic she felt the weight of his body being released. Hiei got up and walked over to the tree trunk and plopped himself angrily on the dirt, crossing his arms glaring at the ferry Onna in his presence. Botan shot up gasping at what she had just witnessed.  
"Oh dear, it really does work" getting up and sitting next to him knowing that he could not move from the spot, Botan leaned her head against the tree, 'so, I can make him go wherever I want huh? can i make him move however i want...', the ferry girl thought, about making Hiei do the Hokey Pokey.  
Hiei growled, reading her mind, "Don't even think about it Onna, you can make me do anything as long as it requires movement, but if you're smart you'd get this thing off before i kill you"  
"eheheheheh, sorry Hiei but that's a no Koenma told me to keep a watch over..." His voice growled at her "oh that's right, you know that, well I'm stuck with you for a while, so what do you want to do" Based on what Hiei had don't earlier she half didn't want to know what he wanted to do, that pervert looking at he in such a way she ought' slap him, but Botan's not that stupid  
"lets play a game", pursing her lips Botan began to think, "what's you're favorite color?"

"OK, what's you're favorite sport?"

"what do you like?" Hiei's eyes sparked up a bit at this question, he was stuck here so might as well have a little fun with her. Botan looked at Hiei for a response and she received a seductive smirk, his eyes filled with desire. Botan Blushed, "not that kind of like Hiei you pervert!"  
"How did you even know it was you" Hiei questioned.  
"Who else would it be, you pervert?" she retorted,  
"Stupid Onna, there's people better thank the likes of you, I bet you dont even know how to kiss a man right" Botan gasped.  
"yes I can, and what would you know about kissing, because from what I've seen you despise most thing"  
"that's not true there's one thing i don't despise"  
"oh yeah what"  
TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
